3 years
by dianwinx
Summary: mary test is going back to pork belly! whats in store for her, and what happens when her old crush. aka the boy next door . is back will drama begin or will love blossom


it's been three years, i look out the window of my family car. guess where i'm going, back home ! yup i'm going back to porksbelly . it's me Mary test, if you seen me now from back than you would be amazed. i got better in style, my hair still had curls at the tips , witch was annoying when you wanna brush.

me and my twin sister susan test have stopped doing experiments, we stopped once we got to our new town. we didn't know why we stopped it was like we just didn't want to.

my little brother, johnny test. he grew up a lot he's 14 years old, and he got better in school i remember when he was ust to come to us with everything,we still have dokey our talking still has't lost his taking and his love for where the fun time.

since my parents got there job, yeah. can you believe it i said parents. with an s . my dad got a new job as a lawyer ,he was always good at arguing my mom still has her boring job in the office. since my parents started working it's like we lost our life. we don't do anything fun any more.

susan started hanging with some older people , and we kinda grew apart. she got contact lenses, and she doesn't need her glasses any more. compared to me susan is hot, every time i past by a group of guys, she's the one that gets the guys attention. she wares mini skirts that you can see her panties, and her shirts are so tight he boobs press out. making all the guys look.

un like her i think i kind of changed, i am really shy so when it comes to guys... i can be well.. nervous i start to studer, but if they get on my nerves i will talk bacK! . i don't know when it started but it started after my last boyfriend ,josh. i also do alot of sports! i know right the geeky girl i ust to be changed.

i don't wanna get to that story, so back to me staring at the window. i saw the big porkbelly sign. i miss this place, i'm not moving back to my old house but one closer to the high school i'm going to. it's called morgan brown high school. i know ugly name.

we had finally got to our new house. it took like forever to un pack, but i managed to un pack some stuff in my room.

i found a picture of me dokey and johnny and susan, in front of the big old in that we ust to go in. than i noticed someone it was gil, his long blond hair as shiny as ever. he was waring the blue shirt and brown shorts he always wore. his name was gil, the bot next door. thats what me and susan called him when we lived here.

me and susan ust to spy on him, and scare of any girl who liked fun times. dokey walked into my room, waging his tail back and forth with a cup of tea. '' you feeling okay mary,is the move to hard on you '' he asked, i let out a sigh. '' it's not hard on me, it's just i'm really not ust to being new''

me and dokey stayed up, talking all night till i had to go to sleep. i could take to that dog for anything.

no pov

the nest day , mary looked into the big mirror to see what she was waring. she had on a pare of dark blue jeans,she was waring a white tank top and a green crop top black tight jeans,she put on a little make up and lip gloss and put on her glasses to. than she grabbed her sweater and , and her bag. when mary got down she grabbed a candy bar, and walked out with her sister , susan was waring a dark mimi skirt, with her black leather boots. than and johnny. there mom was driving them today so when they dropped them at there new school, they gasped.

the name might have been ugly, but the school sure wasn't. you could see the kids every where. before anything could happen susan got out. '' bye,'' she said to me .

mary pov

i saw her walk out to some guys. i finally got out of the car, i hated being new but what can i do about it.

i tied my sweater around my waist .

i could feel eye's looking at me, like i cared if i was susan i would love the attention. but i'm me and i hate it! i looked around ignoring the look's i got from a group of girls, there were gruops everywhere. like the nerds with there harry potter books, the cheerleaders with the big jocks, etc. i finally made it inside the school .

i found the office and the woman inside was so nice, she gave me my locker combination and my scedual. i found my locker it took a while, but i found it. it was locker 246 i open it and dumped some stuff in like books i needed and more. i put up a picture with me and susan and some other stuff.

i felt someone beside me, i new it was a guy cause he was like way taller than me i didn't see his face. '' so your new here huh?'' he asked he closed his locker, and i got a glimpse of him.

he was pretty hot, he had blonde hair and pretty blue eye's. he had on a blue soccer shirt with the number 45, you could just tell he had a six pack!

'' ya, so what'' i asked. he took a couple of steps closer to me, he was practicly in my face. he grabbed my chin making me look up at him. i glared at him. '' your pretty cute , you single '' he asked. i smiled than stepped on his foot, i hated guy's like him.

i grabbed my books, and closed my locker. '' single my ass! '' i yelled out to him. i could feel his glare and it was scary so i scuried off to m first i noticed i had no idea where it was.

good i hate being new !

* * *

hope you liked it and who is this misteriouse boy with the blonde haiR o.0


End file.
